


Talk to Me

by Felinephoenix



Series: Parker Family Series [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 982 (MC2), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Clones, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Harm to Children, Identity Issues, Teen Angst, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaine's just trying to protect his nephew, but Reilly's tired of being treated like a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Distrust challenge at Marvel Drabbles. Also wound up being the second of the Kaine, Reilly and Ben stories in the series (and the fifth of the Parents and Kids stories... well, sort of, in Kaine's case).
> 
> Also, since I realize people might feel mislead here: Ben is not appearing in the flesh in this series. But his presence is definitely around, as it was in the Spider-Girl series, especially when it comes to Kaine and Reilly. Not that I wouldn't love writing, say, a father-son reunion. But that would require this series to be even more AU.

The demon had his pale, tattooed back turned to the old clone. "I. Don't. Care."

Kaine took a step forward. "They won't believe you. You know this. Not when you're-"

"And whose fault is that?!"

Kaine pulled his hand away, took a step back. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I only wanted to save you, Reilly... and Daredevil. Do you think I don't regret it, knowing that I failed your father aga-"

"Don't talk to me about my father! Don't- don't you dare come here and apologize to me when you're worse than Parker could ever be. When you _abandoned_ me the moment I became a monster. Yet when she shows up you'll come waltzing back into town to kill and ravage and rampage just for the chance to see her."

"I was sending a message to Fisk. Remember, the man who killed your hero? Or is it just coincidence you're dressing up as a knockoff of Daredevil, despite what Parker calls you for it? Monster. Disgrace. Freak. That's what he thinks of you. And how much worse do you think it will be when he finds out it's not just Murdock's legacy you've tarnished?"

He took a deep breath, then, and his form changed. It was no comfort to Kaine to see his brother's features on that face. To see Ben's eyes holding back that pain. Ben's grimace. "Maybe you're right."

It was what Kaine wanted to hear, and yet...

"And maybe you're _wrong_. I'll find out when I do tell him - which I will. On my own terms. Someday. And no, I don't care what objections you have. I'm not my father. I won't let you destroy my life."

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"And you've done an amazing job so far." It was more twisted than he'd ever seen it, but it was unmistakably Ben's grin. Then it changed back to a demon's visage. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on the one person that doesn't treat me like a monster. I'll tell her you said hi."


End file.
